


Punishment Is Not Playtime

by AnimaterDream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Cock Slut, Experiment, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Punishment, Teasing, no pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaterDream/pseuds/AnimaterDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren indirectly insults Levi. The best part, or worst part, is that he had to report to Hange Zoe before Levi could get his hands on Eren. The embarrassing part? Eren can't wear pants for the next four hours! Heavy reactions will ensue when Eren goes into Levi's quarters to hide- without permission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Is Not Playtime

     “Short! I am not short!” Levi seethed as I slowly tried to back away but ended up getting myself backed up against a wall. I could run but then I knew for sure that I wouldn’t be getting out of this alive. “C-Captain I was simply saying that I’m t-taller than you not that you, in fact, were short!” I pleaded to the man in front of me. Thankfully enough our yelling hadn’t attracted any attention, yet.

     “No matter how you stated it Yaeger you have just insulted me!” Levi said with an intensity that rivaled any beast. I looked around for any sign of help that I could get. I really didn’t want to be left to this mans mercy, “I didn’t mean it Captain! Please believe that! Heichou!” I begged, putting my hands up in front of me as a ‘means no harm’ gesture. Levi sighed, “Brat you are to report to Hange for ‘testing’; report to me when that is finished.” Levi glared and walked off in the other direction. He was planning something and that was even scarier than him yelling.

     I frowned and waited until I could no longer see Levi before I made my way to find Hange. To be honest they almost scared me as much as Captain Levi...almost. I sighed before knocking on their office door. Within a minute I was assaulted by a violent hug and the exclamation of my name from Hanges’ mouth. “How have you been Eren? Have you had any unexpected occurrences? Oh are you finally going to let me test the theory where I cu-” “Hange!” I yell to interrupt them and they just blink and look at me with a bored expression. “Levi said you needed to see me for..testing?” I ask annoyed. I had no idea what I was getting in too.

     “Oh that!!” Hange exclaimed and laughed. They steered me towards their desk and made me sit down. “I just need to give you a shot is all. Nothing to worry about. Just a needle. You aren’t afraid of needles are you Eren?” They asked and I just muttered a no. Hange smiled and went to the other side of the room in order to grab a box containing a couple needles, thankfully only one was for me. “I’ll need your leg in order for it to take full effect faster.” I blinked in confusion. “My leg…?” Hange nodded, “Strip em’.”

     I took a deep breath and began removing the straps that crossed over my legs before removing the pants themselves. I looked up to see as most put a ‘shit-eating grin’ from Hange. “Sit down.” They instructed as they came forward with the needle. “You’ll have to relax your leg muscles.”  Hange said as they rubbed the antibacterial wipe on my leg before throwing it away. They smiled and pushed the needle into my skin making me wince. They pushed the plunger all the way down before removing the needle.

     “All done! Now don’t put on pants for the next four hours and you should be all set. “ Hange smiled and went to sit down. “Four hours! But I have to go talk to Levi!!” I yell in frustration. “That isn’t my problem Eren though you could always wear a skir-” “BYE!” I said leaving the room quickly with my pants in hand. I really didn’t want to have a conversation which consisted a half naked me and Levi but it didn’t seem like I had much, any, choice in the matter.

    I frowned and made my way to Levis’ quarters, taking the longer route so I wouldn’t be seen since every normal person was at lunch. I arrived at Levis’ office rather quickly and I knocked a few times without an answer. I looked around nervously. I really didn’t want to be caught in my underwear so against better judgement I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked at the door for a couple minutes, stepping far enough back so I wouldn’t get hit if Levi were to come in. Though that wasn’t the problem.

     “Yaeger.” Levi growled from behind me. He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck making me become stock still in an attempt to almost become invisible. “Y-Yes Captain Levi?” I said quietly hoping that if I was quiet enough he’d let me go. I suddenly began praying that he wouldn’t hurt me but I knew entering without permission would be a death wish. “Why are you not wearing pants?” Was his question as his hands grabbed my waist and spun me around before his hands laid to rest on my hips. Thankfully we were still an arms length away. “H-Hange said I couldn’t wear pants for f-four hours because of a shot she gave me, S-Sir!” I stuttered like some embarrassed schoolgirl. Though to be fair I was- embarrassed that is. “And that gave you permission to come into my personal quarters? That is punishable to the extent of getting kicked off base Yaeger!” Levi said pulling me close enough to make my body heat up. “B-But Sir!” I whined and got shushed by a finger near my lips, not touching however. “You are a naughty boy,” Levi said outright before leaning in, “Naughty boys are meant to be punished.” He whispered before boldly caressing my hip.

     "Are you afraid?” he asked quietly, in a voice that made me shudder in anticipation. I stutter out an answer, “O-Of course not Heiochu.. I-I’ve been v-very..bad…,” and look away, red staining my face, “I wouldn’t f-find any good in getting away scott free.. I-I’m sorry for disrespecting your s-space L-Levi…,”I looked away in embarrassment. I looked up just in time to have my lips meeting Levi’s in a short kiss before he pulls away. “Get on the bed.”

*******

     I have never said no to Levi and it seems thats how I made it to such a point. I was currently naked and tied to Levi’s bed with him on top of me, equally nude. “C-Captain… P-Please stop teasing me I-I’ve learned my lesson!” I whine out as he continues to stroke my cock at a teasingly slow pace. “What have I told you before brat? This is punishment, not playtime.” He sneered as he leaned down to suck my neck, turning me into a moaning, writhing, mess once again. I wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation, I suppose I had a form of a crush on levi- more admiration of anything- but I would never say it to anyone...so did that mean he liked me? I began to silently panic in my head. I did my best to remain as calm as I could on the outside- apart from the moaning.

     “Are you sure you’re going to be a good boy from now on?” Levi asked. I nodded my head with an almost ferocity. Levi smirked and began to stroke my cock faster. I didn’t even care that the door was unlocked or that I probably looked like arousal on a stick. ALl I cared about is that Levi did not stop touching me. I felt as if I would die if his hands would leave my body. The one teasing my nipples or the one stroking my painfully hard erection.

     I knew it wouldn’t be long until I would be seeing stars and I tried to warn Levi but didn’t have the time as he placed my arousal in his mouth and took it to the back of his throat making me climax almost immediately. He sucked me dry but didn’t swallow. He pulled off my member and leaned up to kiss me, releasing the fluid into my mouth. I panicked for a moment before complying and swallowing. I panted and looked up at him- my face flushed. I didn’t know what to say so I waited to say. I was getting tired so I think I believed to fall asleep but I had no idea how long I took. All I remember is what I heard levi say as I slipped into a field of unconsciousness..

“Punishment is not Playtime.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> However I'm not going to continue this I just wanted everyone to know that I do take all sorts of requests so don't feel shy about commenting or sending me a message about any ideas you guys have that you think I should write down.


End file.
